


R is for Relatives

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [18]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R is for relatives. Callie meets Mark's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Relatives

“You’re not wearing that.”

Callie turns away from the mirror for a only a second, to look at Mark, who is sitting in his suit at the edge of the bed, watching her patiently as she dresses. He’s the only person Callie has ever been with who doesn’t mind the additional thirty minutes she takes in choosing an outfit. He enjoys it, actually. He sits and watches her with as much attention as he does his surgeries. But tonight, there’s a little something extra in his eyes, something different. Anxiety maybe.

“Why not?” She frowns and looks at the mirror again, where she slides her palms down the front of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles that aren’t there before turning sideways and eyeing her backside for a moment. It’s a simple knee length black dress with a modest neckline. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the dress.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mark’s eyes narrow as he replies gruffly, “My father is going to have an eyeful and I’m telling you right now that he is not as discrete as I am.”

Callie snorts, “You think you’re discreet? Mark, you are not discrete.”

“Well, whatever, are you going to wear a jacket? Or--a turban?”

She rolls her eyes and combs her fingers through her hair one more time before turning to face him, “Keep going. One more misogynist remark and I’ll put on that dress with the bare back that shows--” She drops two fingers on her thigh about four inches down, “--here. And that will be all the skin you’re going to see for a while.”

Looking a lot like he’s considering his options, Mark crosses one leg over the other, runs his palm across his chin. “This is my only choice?”

“Mark.”

“Okay, fine, I’m stopping but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***********

“Calliope!”

“Mr. Sloan, pleasure to finally--” Her greeting is paused as the tall, older, cheekier version of Mark pulls her into a tight embrace that pulls her hand right out of Mark’s grasp, “--meet you.”

He smells like cigars and bourbon and he holds onto her a little too long.

“Okay, dad. That’s enough. Buy her a drink first.” Mark is only half kidding and when he helps Callie out of her coat, he holds back the urge to punch out his own father as the older Sloan eyes Callie shamelessly.

“I’ll buy her the bar if she wants.”

“All right.” Mark cuts in before he leads the way and they take their seats at a nicely lit table at the far end of the restaurant.

“Callie, Mark tells me you’re an Orthopedic surgeon?”

“Yes, sir.”

“She’s the best one out there.” Mark says earnestly and exchanges a smile with Callie. There’s a small glint in her eyes and he knows he’s scored big points for that.

“Mark’s told me so much about you, I was beginning to think I’d never meet you.”

“Horror stories, I’m assuming.” The man says into his glass.

“True stories though, right?” Callie replies quickly, “He graciously slipped in some lovely anecdotes, don’t worry.” She winks and the older man laughs heartily.

“I like this one,” He says to Mark and then, “She’s got balls.”

“I don’t actually, just like to wear my ovaries on the outside. Shall we order?”

Another laugh from Mr. Sloan and a pleased chuckle from Mark as they signal the waitress over and order.

Dinner is served promptly and amongst an array of cocktails, they get to dessert with minimal disturbance, until an uncalled for remark about Mark’s mother is made and he promptly excuses himself from the table. He is trying to be polite for her sake and not make a big deal about it because this was her idea after all, but she knows Mark better than she knows herself and it doesn’t take much studying to know when he’s uncomfortable.

Once he’s out of earshot, she puts down her wine glass and sits up a little straighter, making sure to have the older man’s full attention before continuing steadily in that tone she uses on new Interns. “Roger--may I call you Roger?”

“You may.”

“Mark and I are getting married. You know that’s why we invited you here, right?”

“I saw that ring the second you walked in here, sweetheart,” He says, nodding briefly at the diamond ring on Callie’s finger. “I’m not a detective, but I’m pretty sharp.”

“I can tell you are,” She replies, knowing better than to fall prey to the man’s charms. “We’re doing it all, the big ceremony, the big party. I have a big family and they love Mark, they consider him family already, he has Derek and Addison...while he says that’s more than enough for him, I know he would like for you to ‘want’ to be there. I’m not going to sit here and pretend I don’t know all there is to know about you and what a poor job you did as a father. And I won’t waste my time spewing everything I have to say to you because in spite of all that, Mark is the sweetest, most caring, protective, supportive man I’ve ever met in my life. In spite of what you did and didn’t do. It doesn’t matter. I’m telling you ’now’ that your son is getting married and you should be there. You should make it right. Because we’re going to have about eight hundred kids and you’re going to want to meet them all.”

He watches her closely for a while. She can’t read him. He seems angry at her audacity and he’s been listening without as much as a twitch. But finally, he leans forward, resting his elbows on the table before his mouth breaks into a smirk that is too much like Mark’s. “He makes you happy?”

“Ridiculously so.”

“He takes care or you?”

“Even though I don’t need it.”

He regards her a second longer before nodding his head finally. “When’s the wedding?”

Smiling victoriously, she breathes and visibly relaxes in her seat, “August twentieth.”

“I’ll be there.” He raises his glass and waits for her to do the same, “Those are going to be some gorgeous grandchildren you’re going to give me.”

“You know it.” She says, winking as their glasses clink and Mark rejoins them.

“What are we drinking to?”

“Your engagement!” Mr. Sloan answers, “You’re a lucky man, son.”

Mark smiles over at Callie and then drapes his arm across the back of her chair, “I know it.”

“I’m happy for you.”

Mark looks over at his father and feels a reassuring hand on his knee. Callie squeezes slightly and he really does feel like the luckiest man on the planet. “Thanks, Dad.”

Later, as he and Callie are walking to their car hand in hand and she’s looking all too smug, he drops her hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closely as they go.

“I just want you to know--” He starts, sighing dramatically as they reach the passenger’s side and he holds the door open for her, “--you’re not getting any sleep tonight.”

She smiles and holds her palm against his chest. They meet in the middle for a kiss, “Promises, promises.”


End file.
